Yun Che/Abilities
Powers Powers granted by the Evil God Note: At some point in the future Yun Che will have '''Absolute '''immunity to ALL elements. * Absolute Immunity to most Elements - Yun Che is the successor of the Evil God and possesses four out of the seven Evil God Seeds, which allow for absolute immunity to their corresponding elements. ** Fire - From the Fire Evil God seed which gives him the Fire Spirit Evil Body. ** Water - From the Water Evil God seed which gives him the Water Spirit Evil Body. ** Lightning - From the Lightning Evil God seed which gives him the Lightning Spirit Evil Body. ** Darkness - From the Darkness Evil God seed which gives him the Extreme Dark Devil Body. * Amplification of Profound Strength - Opening the gates granted by Evil God Secret Arts allows him to drastically increase his profound strength and fight against people many levels and realms above him. Powers granted by The Great Way of the Buddha Yun Che is at the fourth stage which grants him with: * Immense Strength - Yun Che has immense strength: above absolutely anyone his own level. ** Great Way of the Buddha grants a lot of strength and along with Yun Che's Profound Strength can allow him to lift Heaven Smiting Devil Slayer Sword which weighs over 5,000,000 kilograms. * Powerful Regeneration - The Great Way of the Buddha allows for Yun Che to absorb nature's energy to heal his body, no matter the injury, and in the least amount of time possible. He is even able to struggle for life with his meridians, heart and body broken. * Immense Durability - The Great Way of the Buddha not only grants him an extremely powerful body but it also bestows powerful regenerative abilities. The combination of the two allows Yun Che to take immense amounts of damage and survive. Powers granted by the Dragon God Legacy * Body of a True Dragon - The Dragon God bloodline strengthens his meridians, veins, bones, and skin. It makes his body incredibly tough and difficult for normal opponents to injure. Powers granted by the Royal Wood Spirit Orb * Miracle Seed - '''50,000 years of lifespan after absorbing the Spirit Orb of He Lin. * ''Knowledge of all Vegetation'' ''-'' Thanks to He Lin he got information about all the vegetation in the Realm of the Gods. * ''Power of Nature - Now, he is able to control the vegetation around him and has increased affinity with plants and herbs. * '''''Senses ''- ''After having obtained the Royal Wood Spirit Orb from He Lin, Yun Che’s sight, hearing, and sense of smell have all improved greatly. Abilities Normal Abilities * Impossibly Strong Willpower - Being able to use his full power even when his body and mind are infinitely close to collapse, forcefully squeezing it out of his vitality. Jasmine said that his willpower is stronger than her father's. * Insane Comprehension Ability - On multiple occasions, Yun Che has even surprised Jasmine with his comprehension abilities as seen when he was able to comprehend "The Great Way" and "Buddha" in three days which took Jasmine's brother, a monstrous genius even in the Realm of the Gods, thirty-three days to comprehend. * Killing Intent - He can release his killing intent to intimidate his opponents. His killing intent is much higher than ordinary people as he had killed over seven million people during his life on Azure Cloud Continent, in a single day. * Ruthless nature - If anybody tries to harm him or his family (especially his family) in any way, he will not hesitate to destroy them. This is useful as it allows him to take care of potential threats in the future that could occur. * Medical Knowledge - Obtained from his first master from the Azure Cloud Continent. Not only is he able to identify and cure any illness he is also capable of granting the Heavenly God's Spiritual Veins to practitioners by being able to open all the profound entrances. ** Knowledge of the four ways of medical diagnosis, how to use the needle, and the principles of pharmacology and toxicology as well as the ability to utilise a countless amount of medicines and poisons, pests and herbs, and the ins and outs of the body. ** The opening of all the Profound Entrances. This mostly has to do with the Sky Poison Pearls purification power, but Yun Che has said that he could still do it given that he had the right medicine. ** He could practice acupuncture through clothing at the age of thirteen and could practice acupuncture through clothing with his eyes closed at fifteen. ** He can use medicines to create disguises for his appearance. He can even change his face to look exactly like another person. His expertise with disguises also allows him to identify the disguises of others. * Keen eyesight -''' In Yun Che’s two lifetimes worth of memories, particularly those from the life on Azure Cloud Continent, he had experienced countless designs of good and evil and skirted past the boundary between life and death multiple times. The number of people he had encountered was even more innumerable, from the most ordinary of people to the overlords of the world. Not even a profound practitioner that was hundreds of years old would necessarily be able to compare to the viciousness seen by his eyes. * ''Heavenly God's Spiritual Veins'' - Obtained by opening all 54 profound entrances, it increases cultivation speed and effectiveness of profound arts and skills. It also allowed Yun Che access to the Seven Gates special to the Evil God profound veins. * ''Buddha Heart Divine Veins'' - Strengthened meridians, obtained by the hard training with Mu Xuanyin and the use of the Buddha Heart Lotus of Nine Resurrections. His meridians now are way stronger than of the normal cultivators and can't be easily broken. After obtaining the Buddha Heart Divine Veins, Yun Che’s ability to channel profound energy throughout his body had become extremely fast. * ''Spiritual Sense'' - Is the ability that every cultivator has, the spiritual sense is the ability to foresee and predict thoughts. * [[Sensation|Sensation]] - Obtained through the hard training with Mu Xuanyin. Physical sensation is the ability to foresee and predict the movements of the body. * ''Yang Energy'' - Due to the bloodline of the Golden Crow and the Primordial Azure Dragon, Yun Che's lust is above any ordinary man; the Yang Energy in his body is not only incomparably rich and vigorous but is also beneficial to his female partner. * ''Lifespan'' - Yun Che has currently 50,000+ years of lifespan. Abilities granted from the Yun Family bloodline * ''Profound Handle'' - The Hereditary ability of the Yun Family. It has two forms - Physical Manifestation (is solid and possesses a part of its owner's strength, can take almost any form and moves according to users will) and Spiritual Manifestation (can be used to assault the spirit and read mind). Yun Che's profound handle is typically orange, but he can upgrade it to higher levels using the Evil God Gates. * ''Profound Handle Manifestation God'' - Obtained after Yun Che connected the Profound Vein and the Profound Handle, fusing it with his bloodline, God Souls, and Profound Veins. With the help of the Physical Manifestation, he can form the Divine Beast body, and with the Soul Manifestation, he can transfer the Divine Soul of the Divine Beast to the body and make a Manifested God, that is usually only possible with the power of the Divine Master Realm. Abilities granted by the Prison God Sirius’ Tome * ''Proficiency at using the Heavy Sword'' - Prison God Sirius' Tome allows for one to exhibit the superiority and strength of the heavy sword to its greatest extent. Profound Arts and Skills ''Unique Profound Arts'' * ''Evil God Secret Arts'' - The Secret Arts that Yun Che is able to use when he opens any of the Seven Gates. *# '''The First Gate: '''Evil Soul '- Falling Moon Sinking Star *# '''The Second Gate: '''Burning Heart' '- Sealing Cloud Locking Sun *# '''The Third Gate: '''Purgatory' '- Destroying Sky Decimating Earth *# '''The Fourth Gate: '''Rumbling Heaven' '- Moon Star Restoration *# '''The Fifth Gate: '''Hades' '- Other Shore Asura *# '''The Sixth Gate:' ' '''Unknown' '- Unknown-Can be controlled with the body of True God. *# '''The Seventh Gate:' Unknown''' '- Unknown-Can be controlled with the body of Creation God. * 'Dragon Soul Domain' - Powerful mental domain obtained by absorbing part of the Primordial Azure Dragon Gods soul. It causes illusions and completely overwhelms opponents consciousness, rendering them helpless for the duration of its effect. Notable uses against opponents include: **Burning Heaven Clan - Its first usage was to escape from an entrapping formation. **Ling Tianni - Made him see a vision of a victorious Yun Che destroy the Heavenly Sword Villa, causing him to tremble and even want to kneel and beg for forgiveness. **Mu Xuanyin - Used to momentarily stun her so Yun Che could land a blow. **Ancient Horned Dragon - Used to totally stun him and making it fail from using his last attack just before dying. 'Physique Profound Arts' * [[Great Way of the Buddha|'Great Way of the Buddha']] - A technique that Jasmine taught Yun Che when he chose to use a heavy sword, as it not only dramatically increases his regenerative abilities and bodily strength explosively but also increases his body's arm strength. There are twelve stages in total. *# '''First Stage' - Provides arm strength of one thousand nine hundred fifty kilos. It took Yun Che 3 days to comprehend the first stage and 2 months to fully master it. *# Second Stage - Increase arm strength by four thousand kilos. Attained the 2nd stage during a near-death experience. *# Third Stage - Increase strength by ten thousand kilograms, a body that was as strong as pure steel, and a healing capability that no ordinary person could possibly understand. Attained while fighting with Yun Canghai. *# Fourth Stage - Bestow a bodily strength of fifty thousand kilograms. Attained after surviving the spatial storm. Sword Profound Arts * Prison God Sirius’ Tome - Allows complete use and control over the heavy sword *# First Stage - Sky Wolf Slash * Overlord's Fury - Learnt after his Overlord Colossal Sword broke. The sword itself had given it to Yun Che, as it had formed a spiritual consciousness. * [[Phoenix Heavenly Wolf Slash|''Phoenix Heavenly Wolf Slash]] - Learnt after combining Phoenix flames as an amalgamation on the first style of Prison God Sirius tome. 'Ice Profound Arts' * [[Frozen Cloud Arts|Frozen Cloud Arts]] - Was obtained when his and Chu Yuechan virgin Yin and Yang combined in the Primordial Azure Dragon's trial. *# '''First Stage '- Unknown *# Second Stage - Unknown *# Third Stage - Unknown *# Fourth Stage - Ice Lotus Realm *# Fifth Stage - Unknown *# Sixth Stage - Realm of Heavenly Snow Invocation *# Seventh Stage - Ice Body Jade Bones *# Eighth Stage - Frozen Snow Dance Steps * [[Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon|''Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon]] - Yun Che is on the Seventh stage of the Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon. *# '''First Stage '- Unknown *# Second Stage - Unknown *# Third Stage - Unknown *# Fourth Stage - Tree of Frozen End *# Fifth Stage - Frozen End Illusory Aurora *# Sixth Stage - Frozen End Heart Seal *# Seventh Stage - Frozen End Heaven Sealing Formation Fire Profound Arts * World Ode of the Phoenix - It is a Profound Skill from the Divine beast of the Phoenix, at first he forcefully comprehended the 5th and 6th stages. Empyrean Dance of the Phoenix Wing and Star Scorching Demon Lotus. But after his trip to the Divine Phoenix Empire, Feng Xue'er gave him the first to fourth stages. The Divine Phoenix Spirit from the Flame God Realm gave him the complete World Ode of the Phoenix. He has comprehended 10 stages. *# First Stage - Phoenix Flaming Lotus *# Second Stage - Phoenix Arrow *# Third Stage - Burning Field *# Fourth Stage - Phoenix Flames Sears the Heavens *# Fifth Stage - Empyrean Dance of the Phoenix Wing *# Sixth Stage - Star Scorching Demon Lotus *# Seventh Stage - Unknown *# Eighth Stage - Unknown *# Ninth Stage - Nine Fires from the Heavens *# Tenth Stage - World Illuminator Red Lotus * Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World - Profound skill from the Golden Crow, he has comprehended 10 stages. *# First Stage '''- Foundation stages *# '''Second Stage - Foundation stages *# Third Stage - Burning Sun Rupture *# Fourth Stage - Raging Fire Rupture *# Fifth Stage - Golden Annihilation *# Sixth Stage - Red Lotus Inferno *# Seventh Stage - Yellow Springs Ashes *# Eighth Stage - Blazing Sunray *# Ninth Stage -''' Illusory Realm Domain – Red Butterfly *# 'Tenth Stage '- Nine Suns Heaven’s Fury ''Lightning Profound Arts'' * ''Purple Cloud Art'' - Asked his father Yun Qinghong about it after he received the Lightning Evil God seed from the Golden Crow soul. *# 'First Stage '- Unknown *# '''Second Stage -Unknown *# Third Stage - Unknown *# Fourth Stage - Unknown *# Fifth Stage - Unknown *# Sixth Stage - Unknown *# Seventh Stage - Unknown *# Eighth Stage - Thundercloud of Extermination * [[Heaven's Way Tribulation Lightning Art|''Heaven's Way Tribulation Lightning Art]] - Yun Che suddenly sees a light during his tribulation. The lightning principle in the Heaven’s Way Lightning Tribulation allows for him to control the Heaven’s Way Tribulation Lightning. By integrating his family’s Purple Cloud Art with the lightning principles he obtained, Yun Che was able to create his own Tribulation Lightning Art. The might of this art is enormous, but it is also very consuming to use. *# '''First Stage '- Heavenly Tribulation Lightning Sword *# Second Stage - Ten Thousand Li Chasing Soul *# Third Stage - Heaven's Way Light of Samsara *# Fourth Stage - Heavenly Tribulation Lightning Emperor Formation Profound Movement Techniques * Extreme Mirage Lightning - A profound movement skill that he received from Hua Minghai for saving his wife along with roping him into helping him deal with the Sun Moon Divine Hall. * Star God’s Broken Shadow - A body movement skill from Jasmine *# First Stage - One afterimage. Attained after one month of training, greatly exceeding Jasmine's exception. *# Second Stage - Two afterimages. Attained during the Dragon God Trial. *# Third Stage - Three afterimages *# Fourth Stage - Four afterimages *# Fifth Stage - Five afterimages * Moon Splitting Cascade - A body movement skill from Mu Xuanyin *# Unknown N° of stages *# Late Stage *# Great Perfection Stage Combination Techniques * Phoenix Break - A combination of the heavy sword Sirius' Tome and Phoenix flames. * Ice Flame - A merge of Ice Phoenix's Frozen End and Phoenix Flames. * Crimson Flame - A merge of Phoenix Flames and Golden Crow Flames. * Phoenix Heavenly Wolf Slash - A combination between the Sky Wolf Slash and Phoenix Flames. * Perfect Stealth - A combination of the Moon Splitting Cascade's Concealment, which turns him invisible and Hidden Flowing Lightning which conceals his profound aura to an extreme degree. This allows him to completely disappear from the senses of even Divine Masters. Category:Abilities Category:Profound Art Category:Profound Skill